New Blood, New Life
by The all mighty and powerfulM
Summary: Ginny lost everything. Her home, her family, her whole life gone. Waking up in a strange place, Ginny feels helpless and lost. But is that what she felt like before anyway? Could this actually be what she wanted all along?
1. Chapter 1 Going to Sleep

New Blood, New Life.

Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling but we all know its not true so these characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Ginny lost everything. Her home, her family, her whole life gone. Waking up in a strange place, Ginny feels helpless and lost. But is that what she felt like before anyway? Could this actually be what she wanted all along?

How could he? Honestly how could he? Just leave her here to rot. Protect her? From what? Things that where going to get her anyway just for being with him in the first place? It didn't matter anymore anyway. Who ever won was no concern to her anymore. Her heart was completely shattered and there was nothing she could do about it. Just sit there and cry. What kind of life was that? Not a very good one but that's what she planned to do. She would be no help in the war, well not on the side she was on anyway. They would protect her until the day they all died protecting her like she was some glass doll. They only paid attention to her to make sure she didn't do anything like what happened in first year. Oh god help them all if she made a mistake like that again. One that no one seemed to realize was even her fault. It didn't matter anymore though, nothing did. There was no hope. She would live the rest of her life just sitting there doing nothing. Being completely helpless even though she was capable of doing so much more. No one else seemed to care so why she? So she did what any logical teenager would do, she got drunk. She left the house and walked around with a fire whisky bottle in one hand and one of her brother's sharp jack knives in the other. Her wand was stuck inside her blue pj shorts and her white tank top didn't protect her at all from the cold. Even though it was July it was still 3 in the morning and very cold for what she was wearing. She wasn't bothered by the cold, it was calming, soothing even. The wind blew her silky red locks but she didn't care. She finally seemed to reach her destination after about 20 minutes of walking. It was a tree by a beautiful lake. She sat down by the lake and looked at the knife. With another swing of her fire whisky bottle, she gently pressed the knife against her tender flesh. It was a sensation she had never before experienced. She pressed harder and made a sharp cut against the skin. She kept digging into her skin, making her bleed more than she ever had before then. It was kind of like a high, and she never wanted it to stop. It eventually did stop though and blackness overtook her for what she hoped for the last time. She was wrong however.

"I want no survivors on this mission, do you hear that?" The Dark Lord's voice rang out.

There was a course of "Yes Master" throughout the crowd.

"But master Harry Potter is not there, and neither are his companions." A voice rang out among the crowd.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed. "No one questions me, do you understand that? But to answer your question I know they're not but anyone who sides with Potter must die, and that includes the Weasley family. And for you ignorance, _Crucio!_" The Dark Lord said with menace in his voice.

His screams didn't last long, they had work to do. The party headed out of the castle and to the Weasley's residence. It took longer then a normal house usually would, and the alarm sounded off sometime during the night also, signaling that Aurors would show up at any minutes. Th e Death Eaters quickly left the house and placed the Dark Mark over the house.

"Are you sure we got everyone?" One guy asked as they came to a clearing by a lake to make sure everyone was still there, and in one piece.

"No, I think we forgot one." Another said, pointing to the youngest, and now only Wealsey left.

They crowded around her like she was an animal.

"Looks like we didn't need to do anything." The other one said picking up the knife.

They didn't have any more time to ponder it though because the Dark Lord had just arrived. They all bowed.

"Is everyone dead?" His voice rang out over the Death Eaters.

"Well, we think so yes." One spoke up timidly.

"YOU THINK SO! I can't afford thinking, I have to KNOW."

"Well the thing is, the youngest one is here, and she may be dead but not by our doing." The one that still had her knife in his hand said.

"Well we haven't much time bring her back to the castle with us." The Dark Lord said after thinking it over.

"As entertainment?" One of the men asked eyeing her attire.

"NO, as a guest. Now hurry up before you all get caught." With that the Dark Lord disappeared.

A/n: Hmm.. I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic already but the idea just came up and kicked me in the ass so I decided I had to. I seem to be starting depressing fics don't I now? Anyway ideas are welcomed, flames will be burnt and betas are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up

New Blood, New Life.

Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling but we all know its not true so these characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Ginny lost everything. Her home, her family, her whole life gone. Waking up in a strange place, Ginny feels helpless and lost. But is that what she felt like before anyway? Could this actually be what she wanted all along?

A/N: Wow another fic I seemed to have abandoned! Lol but not anymore, I am back! Lol Maybe not for long but for now I am lol. Updates will be slow but they are usually there eventually lol. It's the same way with all my fics, I'm hoping to get better but I sincerely doubt that will happen.

wover30- lol. Thanks. Sugar highs are great aren't they? Lol

black111star- thanks I will, it's a good thing you put your email because it took me a long time to update lol.

Agent Pheonix- Thanks.

spaceyksee- Thanks I'm trying lol.

Loopypants- Thanks.

Elvra- Thanks lol bad girl, surfing the net in school lol. Its ok I do it all the time lol

Cilo- Thanks.

Tomsgirl2005- Thanks I did with some but I just write what I feel like at that time. Tonight I've already written a whole new chapter for my other L/J fic, And so the Heart Bleeds. I think I'm just in the writing depressing stuff kinda mood lol.

DarkBeacon- Thanks!

Chapter 1 preview-

"_**As entertainment?" One of the men asked eyeing her attire.**_

"_**NO, as a guest. Now hurry up before you all get caught." With that the Dark Lord disappeared.**_

_Chapter 2-_

**Pain flooded through Ginny's body but she didn't flinch like most would, she welcomed it. She welcomed pain because it was something, it made her feel, as most things she was just numb to. She realized she wasn't at home almost instantly. The silk sheet her body was wrapped in was a dead give away. Her family could barely afford sheets, let alone silk ones. She let her mind wander to the past events.**

"_I should be dead**." **_**She thought, this thought seemed to comfort her, unlike scaring her, like it would do to most. **

"**_I see my little survivor is awake now. It's about time, I wanted to heal you with magic so you would go without pain but the Dark Lord said no and he's the boss so sorry about that." _**

**A man about 25 had come into the room without her even realizing it. He had dark drown hair and brown eyes, he was actually pretty handsome, Ginny notes almost instantly. He wasn't tall but in no way was he short, being about 5'10 in height she guessed. **

"**_That's fine. I actually don't mind, don't worry about me."_ It was an automatic reflex to brush off people's worries.**

**The man laughed. "_I would like to not worry about you darling, but if you die then I die. On that note, how are you feeling." _**

**This man's abruptness surprised and confused her. What did he mean? She decided it was better not to ask questions, as they usually got you nowhere, people lie way too much to tell anymore. **

"**_Umm, well I'm alive, is that good enough for you?" _That was the only answer Ginny could give, her pain was terrible but she didn't want it to go away, not yet anyway. She just wanted to feel something and if that something was pain then so be it.**

"**_It's good enough for me. However the big boss may not be satisfied. Oh well I'll tell him that at least." _With that the handsome young man left her room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.**

**Confused, tired and mentally exhausted Ginny lay there trying to figure her situation out but having no luck.**

"_Ok I'm at the Dark Lord's castle. Wait that's not right. If I was at the Dark Lord's castle then I wouldn't be on a bed with silk sheets, I would be in a dungeon, most likely dead. Then if I'm not in the Dark Lord's castle where am I? And why did that guy say I was? AHH This is all too damn confusing."_

**While Ginny was wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice anyone come into her room. When she did though she couldn't help but notice how handsome this figure was. He had black hair that hung silkily around his face, he was quite tall, probably about 6'1 if Ginny had to guess and you could tell her worked out, but over all that the thing Ginny noticed most about him was his eyes. They were blood red, and she felt as if they were staring into her very soul.**

"**_How are you feeling?" _He asked her in a calm silky voice**

**Ginny thought about that for a minute. How was she feeling? Her wrist felt like it was on fire, she could barely move any part of her body and her head felt as if someone was pounding on it with a hammer. How the fuck would you feel?**

"**_I'm fine."_**

"**_Uh huh. My healer thought you might say that. I however, beg to differ. Your wrists are not healed yet and you have lost a lot of blood. You are lucky to be alive. You are probably wondering where you are, what you are doing here, and why I haven't used magic to heal you. Well to answer your _questions, you are in my castle. You are here simply because I wish it. I want to know more about you, you have spiked my interest. Your not healed by magic because you are hurt by_ your doing so you will heal when your body is ready to heal itself."_**

**With that the man left leaving Ginny to her thoughts. Instead of answering her questions, he just left her with more. Who was this mystery man? What did he want with her? Then the man that had first come to visit her came in again.**

"**_I see you are still awake, which is extremely fortunate for you in your state. Since you are awake you will eat something. I had the house elves make you some chicken noodle soup." _ The man smiled at Ginny and Ginny smiled back. She loved chicken noodle soup.**

**Eating it, however wasn't quite as pleasant. Due to her state Ginny couldn't eat it herself and had to be spoon fed, magically of course. This made Ginny extremely uncomfortable as she didn't like to appear weak in front of this strange man.**

"**_So what's your name anyway? I didn't get those details and I have learned it's better not to ask."_**

"**_My name is Ginny Weasley. Who are you anyway, and who was that man that just left. He said I was in his castle but I have no idea who he is."_**

**The man seemed to find this all very funny and it took him a minute to answer.**

"_**Weasley, eh? Well Ginny Weasley I am Albany Sinclair, but most people just call me Al for short. As for that man that was in here, that was the greatest wizard that ever lived. The was Lord Voldermort."**_

**That was all it took for Ginny in her state, she promptly fainted, her soup going onto the wall instead of her mouth.**


End file.
